kosoviafandomcom-20200214-history
Seohen
Seohen is located in the South East of Kosovia, South of Umar and South East of Chadrica. Culture and Population Dwarves and orcs make up 70% of the Seohenese population, with humans and other races making up the other 30%. Magic is considered a holy calling in Seohen and many mages end up joining the priesthood. Interestingly, when an individual joins the priesthood, they give up everything, including their identity. It was a custom brought over by the orcs that migrated to Kosovia, and was later adopted by the nation. All mages, whether they are religious or not, receive enchanted facial tattoos upon discovery of their powers, as is the law. It is considered obscene for a mage to reveal their face to any who are not family or close friends, and their tattoos make it hard to hide who they are. Seohen as a whole values respect above all else, and strangers are always formal with each other. It is considered uncivilised to use pronouns in a formal setting. Instead of saying "I am hungry", it is proper to say "This one is hungry" when referring to yourself, or "That one is hungry" when referring to another. Education is provided by the church for any who are willing or able to learn. This often leaves families whose children need to work to support the family without an education. Once a year, the church offers to provide lodging and food for any who wish to study full-time, in exchange for labour. A farmer's child could very easily become educated this way, in exchange to for errands for the priests. Government Seohen is ruled by a Triumvirate, made up of members from different sectors of Seohenese life. There is a priest, who represents the interests of the church; a soldier, who represents the interests of the military; and a craftsman, who represents the interests of the common folk. Each triumvir is elected, and serves for a decade. Once served, an individual cannot serve as triumvir again. Former triumvirs can serve as advisers to current triumvirs, however. Geography Playable cities Milintica (capital) Small in the terms of cities, Milintica supports a population of 20,700. It is located in the peak of the tallest mountain in Kosovia, Mount Kilkraken, in the north east of Seohen. The inside of the cave in which Milintica is built is 3.1 miles long, 660 ft wide and 490 ft high. The population is made mostly of orcs, making up 73% of the population. Dwarves make up 17%, with the final 10% made of humans and other races. Crime-wise, Milintica falls prey to fraud and theft. It is relatively low, given the population, but somewhat of a problem. Tlazohcoh Built on the Teitia river along the Seohen-Chadrica border, Tlazohcoh acts as the trading portal between the two countries. Many slaves sneak onto trading barges in an attempt to escape to Seohen's anti-slavery government. Yayauhqui words words words Economy and Trade Exports: wool, furs, precious gems, tools, timber Imports: food crops, livestock Crops: Beans, Corn, Barley, Rye, Squash, Hot Peppers, Tomatoes, Parsley, Mint, Cilantro Foreign Affairs Chadrica Umar History wordsCategory:Countries